


Stevenwatch

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: A series of drabbles that cross over Steven Universe and Overwatch. Set in no particular order, just coming out as I think of plots.





	

They sat around the table after the mission. Jesse taped the wood with his left arm, pointer and middle making a staccato tattoo that slowly drove everyone up the wall.  
"Jesse McCree would you knock that off?" Morrison growled. No one had changed out of their gear yet, so the commander's voice is still filtered through his mask. Steven had gone home for the night, though. No one is quite sure what to do with their newfound knowledge of their latest team member, least of all the man who- for a few brief minutes- was and was not himself.  
"Stop what?" Jesse asked.  
"Your hand. Just what in the hell has gotten into you?"  
A sigh came from the cowboy. "Look. Sir. Ain't been this jittery in ferever. Jes... fusin' with someone else done messes you up a bit. Not in a good way. Not in a bad way. Jes..." His words tapered off as his hand continued the rhythm. "You know?"  
No one knows. No one but Connie and Steven himself. "No. I don't know. So why don't you be a good boy and share it with the rest of the class?" Morrison's words were acid but Jesse wasn't flummoxed by them.  
He did his best to search within himself, trying to come up with an analogy; a way of expressing it. How could he even begin to try? One minute he was falling off of that roof, the next... He was falling still but he knew for certainty that he could stop himself. He just had to believe. To trust. Because he wasn't Jesse any more. He wasn't Steven any more. He was someone else. Someone different. Someone new. Someone with a pink serape with thorns instead of geometric patterns. Someone with a crystal for a naval. Someone with _three arms._ He had forgotten how it felt to have flesh and blood again. He had discovered how cool having a robotic arm was. He had been entranced by his body, wanting to explore it but then he remembered why he had rushed up to meet his friend in the first place. They were still under attack. And Stesse had risen to the challenge.  
"It's trust. You know th' expression 'fused at th' hip?' It's like that but... deeper. You ain't metaphorically fused at the hip. Yer hips and their hips are fused t'gether. Yer entire body is fused with one another, personalities blending. Y'all saw how excited I- he- we- fuck pronouns is confusin'- Y'all saw how excited Stesse was bout th' whole arm situation. How Stesse moved like th' both of us, could use both of our abilities. Why d'y'all think they shot watermelon seeds 'sted a bullets? Steven cain't stand t'hurt nobody. I was more practical in that regard. We compromised."  
"Trust?" Now it was Hanzo who was asking the questions. "He told us-"  
"Don't matter what th'kid done told us. He don't know his own powers real well. Kid don't know nothing outside of some of th' things his ma could do, some things that seem t'be inherent in all gems, and some things he jes found out by accident."  
A frown tugged the edges of Hanzo's lips down. "I do not see how trust is such an important factor in fusion."  
Jesse grew still. The table held its collective breath, unable to move, unable to look away. He shifted forward, staring down the archer with a dark gleam in his eyes.  
"You wanna know? You.... really wanna know, partner?"  
"Humph. Show me."  
Peacekeeper was out before anyone could blink, mere millimeters from Hanzo's forehead. "What's going through yer head right now, Archer?"  
"What is this fool doing."  
"Deeper."  
"..."  
"Let me take a gander at yer thoughts. 'What is this fool thinking, pullin' his gun on me? Won't have his arm fer long if he keeps it there. Deeper- is he seriously gonna kill me? Can I hurt him afore he hurts me? Can I disarm him in time? Would the others even care if I done got my brains blowed out? Genji might, but would I be mourned by anyone else?'" Hanzo's face said it all. Those had been some of his thoughts. Maybe more. He wasn't actually in Hanzo's mind right now. Jesse shook his head.  
"Darlin' fusion ain't nothin' like that. Stead a those thoughts, it's more along th' lines of this-" Jesse brought his arm up, twirled the gun twice and set it back to Hanzo's forehead. "'There's gotta be a reason why he's pointin' that gun at me. Maybe he cain't say jes now, maybe he's testin' me. I know he won't shoot me because I know him. And if he does wind up killin me, I know the people round me would avenge me. I know the people round me would mourn me cause they're my friends. Genji'd start tellin' tall tales bout me to make everyone laugh and they'd have a grand ol' time.'"  
Peacekeeper shot home into its well worn holster. "Make sense?" The question had been said to Hanzo. Everyone else was free to join the conversation however. No one said anything though. How could they? Jesse just sighed.  
"I'm goin' t'bed. I suggest y'all do the same."


End file.
